Metal Shuriken Solid
by Sir Loin of Beef
Summary: Cyborg Ninja and modern ninja meet naruto Ninja Gray Fox and Solid Snake are transported to Narutoland. will the Ninjas be able to handle the two? a Metal Gear SolidxNaruto crossover.
1. TIME PARADOX!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN I have returned… eh for now (shrugs) this story is a result of me running through the ninja villages of second life with my MGS box on

* * *

SHADOW MOSES ISLAND

Liquid Snake laughed as he aimed Metal Gear REX's laser at Solid Snake.

"This is the end my brother!, now we shall see who is the TRUE son of Big Boss! AAHAHAHAHAA!"

Just then a figure flew from the corridor leading into the main hangar as Gray Fox leapt onto REX. With a slash he cut into the main cockpit and withdrew it slowly as REX fell to the ground. The high frequency blade was covered with blood and was steaming as the blood evaporated off of it. All went quiet as Snake and Gray Fox stared at each other until a booming voice echoed around the hangar

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT GRAY FOX! YOU'VE CREATED A TIME PARADOX!"

Snake looked up in confusion "Colonel?" a blinding flash suddenly filled the area as Gray Fox and Snake were sent into a vortex that would send them back in time. Gray Fox's suit started to spark as it hit the vortex and he swung his blade wildly knocking into

Snake and sending them both on a different course when all went black.

* * *

…**systems activated…running self diagnostics…life support systems nominal….scanning surrounding areas for triangulation signal…no signal found location…. unknown….. **

all this flashed across Gray Fox's main HUD as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked around at the area he was in, scanning for life.

He found he was in a dense forest with a very large gate and large walls surrounding something and with a cardboard box sitting right in the middle of the clearing. He walked up to the box and picked it up exposing Snake who was currently try to contact someone via CODEC when he noticed he was no longer surrounded by box.

"Gray Fox!" Snake said with a start and with an exclamation point above head as he saw the cyborg standing there, box in hand. he waited for a minute in his defensive position but got a confused look on his face as Gray Fox didn't attack.

"aren't you going to attack me?..." Snake said with a curious look as he aimed his Mk. 23 SOCOM at the cyborg's head.

With a hiss Gray Fox's helmet opened revealing his face to Snake as he replied

"no Snake, you are not my true enemy. You are not the one who did this to me" he motioned at the suit.

Snake looked at him in the eyes for a minute and finally lowered his weapon with a sigh and said

"we should probably form a truce until we make it back to the fox archipelago. So what do you say, truce?" Snake said as he held out his hand while keeping his other firmly grasped on the pistol and his eyes locked on Gray Fox.

Gray Fox Clapped his hand into a handshake with Snake and nodded when three figures fell out of the trees.

"ok!" one of the figures said as he pulled a kunai out and held it ready "you two had better come quietly or we'll slaughter you!"

* * *

WOOOOoOoOOoo Cliff Hangah!. I'll update later. Woot woot! Sir Loin of Beef OUT!


	2. Ninjas?

OK IM BACK.. . Team fortress 2 is my only explanation for being not…here….OH LOOK A SPAH (runs off)

Snake put his hands up and sighed as watched the figures come out of the shadows. Snake's eyes widened when he saw his assailants were just a bunch of kids.

Snake sighed again and dropped his arms and spoke,

"look just calm down, do you really think you should be threatening strangers with weird knife things?"

Snake thought to himself "what do these kids think they are? A bunch on ninjas?"

The sanctuary of his own thoughts was rudely interrupted by one figure beginning to shout at him in a rather annoying tone, "Hey Captain Headband! Mr. Armor head! Come on! I won't hesitate to use force!" Gray Fox simply dropped his hands without breaking eye contact with the blonde loudmouth "Snake…do you remember in training with Big Boss, that certain maneuver that was to be implemented in this very situation…"

Snake thought for a second and smirked, "Oh, you mean THAT maneuver…" The trio of kids had started coming closer with the black haired one at the lead and he spoke in a tone that our duo recognized as one of arrogance when he was within five feet "alright you two aren't going to come quietly so we're going to take you in with FORCE" and with that the three lunged forward but the look of confidence was replaced with one of shock as Gray Fox vanished and Snake grabbed duck head's arm and whipped him around, serving as a human meat shield to deflect the blows of blonde one.

Snake took the black haired kid and slammed him into the blonde and pinned them both to the ground

The girl looked on in awe as one man had just disarmed her friends in three simple movements when she heard the sound of a small discharge and a raspy voice right next to her ear "if you move so much as an inch you will lose consciousness and find yourself in somewhere miles away when you awaken…" The girl froze in terror, two unknown men from an unknown village had just taken the three of them down in less than 6 seconds…

"Alright that's enough." A man with white hair and one eye covered dropped from the trees and stood in font of the group. "let them go, I think there's been a misunderstanding. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, these men aren't the missing nin's we're looking for."

"But Kakashi-sensei!!! These guys don't have any papers! We don't know where they came from!" Naruto squeaked as Snake pressed down on him.

The one now known as Kakashi simply sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry for the trouble my students have caused you two. Would you be so kind to release them?"

Snake glanced at Gray Fox who responded with a sharp nod and both moved away from the kids who promptly rushed up and ran to Kakashi.

Gray Fox and Snake moved back a little just in case something was up the one eyed man's sleeve. Kakashi glanced up from reprimanding his students to see the two men starting to inch away. "Hey you two, come with us. I think we have quite a lot to explain to each other…"r

Gray Fox followed in the read of the ground behind Snake and the so called "Ninja's" and the only real ninja he knew was himself and he wasn't a real ninja but a cyborg ninja.

They walked through the forest to a large gate and a huge wall that seemed to go on through the forest.

"Here we are, Konoha the village Hidden in the leaves"

**System Function: HuntIR Engaged...Subject Naruto/Threat Level 3...Subject Sakura/Threat Level 2...Subject Sasuke/Threat Level** 5...** Subject Kakashi Threat Level 9...working....working..insuffiencent data to continue...would you like to add new Subject PM y/n**

Gray Fox was taken aback, the only people that should be showing up on his HUD should be Snake and the ninja. "Only the Ninja should be here...unless...no that's not possible no one else is around to be picked up on my sensors..." Gray Fox closed his helmet and scanned the area picking up one faint heat signature on the wall of the city. "Snake" Gray Fox said while keeping his red glowing eye fixated on the one spot "Does something seem amiss to you?" Snake looked back at Gray Fox who had stopped walking and shrugged "This whole situation has me confused but something does seem off, try not to worry about it until we get out bearings."Gray Fox shut down his sensors and reopened his helmet as they continued through the huge gates.

Meanwhile… Roughly 200 yards away

sitting on top of a wall the man in black chuckled to himself in a voice that would send chills down anyone back. "SoooOooOoo…Solid Snake seems to have ended up in the same situation as me… This should turn out to be even more interesting now that the cyborg is here too..." the man said to himself as he faded from view in a small shimmer.

Sorry it took so long to update sorry its so short and I did it in third person this chapter, next chapter will be in Gray Fox's view again. I'll update in a few days yah. BACK TO TEAM FORTRESS 2


End file.
